YuGiOh 5D's: Dumb Luck
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza takes on a bet from Andore and loses, forcing her to become his girlfriend. Can Yusei and the others come to her rescue, or will Akiza be bound to Andore forever?
1. Worst Day Ever

Starry: I really don't like this story because it's happening 2 Akiza right now...poor Akiza...

Yusei: URRRRGH!!! DAMN THAT ANDORE!!!!!!

Luna: Whoa, whoa Yusei, calm down, there's no need for that kind of language.

Yusei: * mutters * Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

_Slam! _

That's what the door had done after I'd slammed it closed. Hard.

I was not having a good day.

I'd lost a bet to Andore of Team Unicorn, which meant that I had to be his girlfriend, and if I didn't find a way out of the deal by the end of the month, which was in two days, I would have to be his girlfriend, then his fiance, then his wife.

"Ewwwwww!" I screamed into my pillow, thrashing against my bed.

I heard the door creak open slightly, but did not stop to look and see who it was. They'd probably be too scared to come into the room to begin with. My best guess was that it was probably Luna, considering that I was living in their house, still not feeling strong enough to go back home to my parents yet. They'd welcomed me as a sister, a member of their family and I felt very happy; until today.

Luna POV

I creaked open the door to Akiza's room slightly, wanting to know where all the noise was coming from. I peeked through the thin opening to see Akiza, dressed in her new usual clothes, a red short sleeve shirt and faded jean shorts; her black ballet flats had been tossed on the floor it seemed. I closed the door and ran downstairs, a seriously worried expression on my face. Leo ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders to keep me steady.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked, serious, for once.

"It's Akiza, she's thrashing and crying on her bed, she looks hurt..." I said trailing off.

"She's not bleeding or anything is she?" he asked, suddenly feeling sorry for Akiza.

"No, not like that, she looked like she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do," I said locking eyes with my twin for the first time in this conversation.

Leo nods to me and I nod back. He releases his grip on my shoulders, but leads me over to the couch, still thinking I was very fragile, and right now, I was. Once seated on the couch, Leo half walks, half runs to the kitchen to the phone. I look up the stairs to Akiza's room.

_'Don't worry Akiza, we'll help you get through this.' _I tell myself while listening to Leo, talking, or should I say yelling, into the phone.

Yusei POV

"What is it Crow?" I asked leaning closer to the phone that was getting tighter and tighter in Crow's grip with every passing second.

"Okay...yep...we understand...okay...yep, we'll be right over...uh-huh...yep...goodbye," he said before putting the phone back onto the receiver.

"What's wrong Crow?" I prompt him again.

"It's Akiza."

That was all he needed to say. If anything was wrong with Akiza or if something was bothering her, it was serious.

"Come on guys, we have to get over there," I said flatly.

They all nod to me, with smirks taking place on their mouths. I scowl at them, for what would be the first of many times tonight. They'd all been mocking me about having a crush on Akiza, only based on that I went over to the twins' mansion a lot more because she was over there, but that wasn't the case. I wanted to make sure she was settled and that she felt safe.

We all rush down the metal steps into the garage section of the apartment Jack, Crow, Bruno and I were living in. I rev my runner and we all take off into the night.

The highway was dark. It was dusk, so the streetlights hadn't come on just yet. I turned on my headlights and took the next exit, heading for Tops where the twins' mansion was. We got there about 10 minutes later and saw Leo waiting outside the door waving to us; but not with a happy/hyperactive expression. No, this one was one of worry and a hint of fear.

"Where's Akiza?" I asked the short teal-haired boy in front of me.

"In her room, Luna's with her," he said leading us into the house and to the stairs.

_'Don't worry Akiza...I'm here to help.' _I kept thinking to myself as I took the first step up the tall staircase.

Akiza POV

"A-Akiza?" a child's voice asked from the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Luna? Is that you...?" I asked her as I rolled over and sat up.

"Yes, is there anything I can do to help?" he replied, sorrow glistening in the tears about to roll down her cheeks.

She was going to cry.

"Oh Luna," I say standing up and walking over to her.

I kneel down in front of her and hug her.

"Oh Luna, please don't cry. I just had a bad day is all, no need to worry," I kept murmuring to her, over and over again, desperately trying to soothe her.

I pulled back to let her breathe and so I could see her eyes.

Those sad eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her putting my hands on her shoulders.

She nodded to me, seeming as her words were caught in her throat. I grabbed a tissue off my desk and began wiping away her tears. After I finished she smiled at me. I smiled back, glad to see her not crying over something dumb. So dumb...

"Here, blow your nose," I said handing her a clean tissue while disposing of the other one in my wastebasket.

She blew her nose and threw away the tissue. We were sitting on my bed now. She was leaning on me and I had my arm around her, acting more like a mother than a sister. She looked up at me with a questioning gaze and said:

"Akiza, why were you crying?" she said softly.

"May I be blunt for now?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"I had a bad day," I said standing up and offering her my hand. "You should go play with your brother, I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Okay, but, what about you?" she asked stopping in front of the door to the hallway.

"I'll be fine; I just need to think," I reassured her, watching as she opened the door and walked out. As soon as her footsteps faded, I threw myself back down onto my pillow and began to cry again.

_'How could I have let this happen?'_

Yusei POV

I saw Luna walking down the stairs, her eyes slightly red, but right now Akiza needed help.

"Luna," I said, reaching for the small child. "What happened? Is Akiza alright?" I asked her softly.

"She said she was going to be okay, but I don't believe her, the way she was thrashing against her bed like that..." she said the last part looking away.

"Why was she thrashing?" I asked her, trying to find out as much information as possible.

"She said she had a bad day."

_'She had a bad day...'_

"Thank you Luna," I said before walking past her and the rest of the way to Akiza's room.

I knocked on the door, like any gentleman would. I heard her mumble softly as a sign to enter. I opened the door slowly and saw her lying on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and sat her up. I got behind her so I was leaning against her headboard and let her lean on my chest.

"Akiza, what happened? Were some kids picking on you at school again?" I asked her after a long period of silence.

My arms were around her now and she was facing me. She looked up at me and shook her head, then returned her gaze to mine. I was staring into her now dull brown eyes. The same eyes that had held fear, excitement, sadness, accomplishment, were dull.

Her eyes were never dull.

Never. Not even on her worst days when a group of kids would decide to tease her about being the Black Rose Witch.

No this was worse.

It even felt painful to me. But I knew that from the pain I was feeling, she must feel a hundered times worse.

Starry: So much drama! Poor, poor, Akiza...

Luna: Why did you make me cry?

Starry: That part kind of wrote itself.

Akiza:.........

Yusei: Come here Akiza... * hugs *

Akiza: Thanks Yusei...

Jack: Oh would you cut the crap already?

Starry & Luna: SHUT UP JACK!!!

Starry: Anyway, reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway. Bye!


	2. It's Getting Better

Starry: Akiza wants me to make you feel as sorry for her as possible so we'll get right into it.

Luna: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Yusei POV

She put her head back on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I tucked her head under my chin, trying to comfort her.

"Akiza..." I started. "What happened? Why are you so upset?" I whispered into her ear.

"It's Andore...I lost a bet to him and I have two days to get out of it..." She said trailing off.

"What did he make you do?" I asked her.

I saw her teary-eyed gaze lock with mine, almost making me want to cry.

"I have to be his girlfriend," she said softly before once again crying into my shirt.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked her, patting her head; a small pang of jealousy striking me as I said that.

"He...he's going to _use _me," she said, emphasizing the word use.

"What do you mean by _'use'_?"

"For...pleasure..." she said, nuzzling into my shirt, looking for comfort; and a way out.

I look down at her hands, which were holding onto my shirt so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Akiza, I want to help you, and I have an idea, but you might not like it..." I said, feeling a pink tint on my cheeks.

"What is it Yusei?" she asked staring into my eyes again, her gaze softening.

"Maybe...I could...be your boyfriend..." I stammered watching her reaction soften even more.

Finally, she smiled at me.

She actually smiled.

She threw her arms around me in a huge hug.

"I would like that, but...are you okay with it? I mean; I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it."

"No, I'd like it too; I'm sure of it," I said as she brought her gaze to mine once again, smiling.

That beautiful smile of hers, I would see it more often now; only if...she would stay with me after this ordeal had been sorted out...I hope.

Akiza POV

Yusei had just come up with the most brilliant plan, and he was going to do it for me.

He must care about me.

I hope he does, so when this matter is done and forgotten, we would still be together.

Because I want him.

Crow POV

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Bruno said staring up the stairs at Akiza's room, which the door was slightly open.

"They're probably making out," Jack said tossing another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

The twins were in the middle of watching a movie so we had decided to sit down with them and watch it while waiting for Yusei to finish taking care of Aki.

Aki is what I called Akiza, and she knew it too. She said she liked the nickname, funny thing was that in Spanish class when our teacher was taking attendance, we had to say A-ki, meaning: here. When we got out of class, we started laughing in the hallway. Yusei had walked over and asked us what was so funny. 'Aki' waved him off and said it was an inside joke, and that she'd tell him later.

All of a sudden everyone started laughing. Me, being distant for the last few minutes, didn't catch what was happening. I looked at the plasma tv screen and saw the scene after what they had laughed at.

The movie was _Caddyshack_ a classic in our group of friends. They had just passed over the part where the company rival walks into the bar and comments rudely on the joint. Good thing Leo was replaying it, because that was my favorite part.

_ "Would I want this place? Well this place sucks"_

_ "S-s-s-s-s-s..."_

_ "That's right it sucks."_

I'd caught it this time and we all burst out laughing again.

"It's too bad Yusei and Akiza are missing this," I started, glancing up the stairs for probably the millionth time tonight. "I'm gonna go check on them," I said, getting up from the couch and walking to the stairs.

I walked in front of the door to Aki's room and knocked gently on it.

"Come in," came a male voice from behind the door.

I opened the door to see Yusei sitting on Aki's bed with Aki lying on his chest; and by the way she was breathing, I'd say she was asleep.

"Don't worry, she's fine now. I did the unthinkable," Yusei said, taking his eyes off Aki to look at me.

"What did you do? Make out with her?" I asked him softly, trying not to wake Aki.

"No, but apparently she's locked in this bet with Andore-"

"The guy from Team Unicorn?" I asked again, a bit louder, my eyes widening with shock.

"Yeah, she said that she has to find a way out of the bet in two days or she'll be..._'used'_," he said looking down at her again, worry showing in his eyes. "So I told her that I would be her boyfriend and get her out of the deal but..."

"You want it to last, don't you?" I asked him. "Yusei, we don't tease you for no reason; we all knew that you were gonna ask her out at some point anyway. Come on man, I'm happy for you and Akiza, and, I can find out if she likes you back for you if you want."

"Thanks Crow, and yes, actually, that would be nice; knowing if Akiza really had a crush on me or not, so I'll know if I either still need to win her over or if I've already done so. Thanks man," he said as we did our old handshake.

By the way things were looking right now. I'd say Akiza was going to be fine. But you never know if something might take an unexpected turn...

Starry: Whew! Chapter 2 done!

Luna: Things are getting better!.

Jack: Yeah, better for Yusei. How does he keep winning over all the girls? I have a hard time with Carly!

Starry: That's because Yusei's awesome. You're only half awesome.

Jack: HALF AWESOME?!

Starry: Maybe even less...

Jack: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Luna: Since Jack is chasing Starry around the room I'll do her closing. Reviews are love, so if you love her review, if you don't review anyway. Bye!


	3. Room for Two?

Starry: Chapter 3 is finally here. I let my friends read what I had so far of this and they've been bugging me FOREVER about this story and they're gonna be pissed since they have to wait till' Tuesday.

Luna: Yeah, Izzy, Mikayla, Holly and your science teacher are reading this aren't they?

Starry: Yeah and this chapter's a little, ONLY A LITTLE!, mature though so get ready.

Luna: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

I woke up the nest morning in my room.

_'Whew… thank god I fell asleep,' _I thought as I relaxed my already tense shoulders.

In the midst of that moment, I felt my head slowly rising and falling.

Just like someone breathing.

_'Oh crap!'_

My head shot up and I looked down to see Yusei beneath me.

I quickly slowed my breathing to avoid waking him up. I got up slowly and put on my slippers by the door. I looked back at him before creaking the door open. I tip-toed to the top of the stairs and I slid down the banister. I landed softly on my feet and heard what sounded like a faint snoring sound coming from the living room.

I peeked around the corner to see Crow and Bruno asleep on two of the separate couches and Jack and the twins asleep on the third.

I smiled and rolled my eyes before turning and walking into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I listened to the bacon sizzle in the frying pan. I scooped it out of the pan with the spatula and placed it on top of a plate with a paper towel over it so it could absorb the extra grease.

I quickly rinsed the hot pan to get the grease out and I dried the inside and bottom before placing it back on the burner. The pan made another loud sizzling sound when it came in contact with the heat. I cracked the eggs into the frying pan and began mashing them together.

I then walked to the cabinet next to the fridge and pulled down the Bisquick. I walked back over to the counter next to the stove and pulled a bowl down from the cabinet below the counter and a whisk out of the drawer. I poured the pancake batter into the pan and made ten huge pancakes. All of us would eat one and Leo and Crow would finish off the other three. I took a serving bowl out of the cabinet and moved the eggs into it.

Crow POV

I felt quite a bit groggy as a delightful smell wafted into the room and tickled my nose.

_'Food…'_

Then my eyes shot open and I sat straight up on the couch.

"I SMELL FOOD!" I yelled happily.

Everyone slowly opened their eyes as I got up and ran to the kitchen. I sat down at a barstool and Akiza placed a plate of food in front of me. I looked up to see Akiza smiling at me, happy to see that I was hungry. Then, Leo came sprinting in from the living room and sat down next to me with the others following shortly behind.

They all sat down on the barstools as Akiza put a plate in front of them

"Wow, this looks really good," Jack said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, by the way, where's Yusei?" Luna asked glancing around the room.

"I'll go get him," Akiza said after placing two more plates of food in the smaller oven to keep them warm before going upstairs to get Yusei.

Yusei POV

I was being poked in the cheek with something sharp. When I opened my eyes, I'd found that it was Akiza's finger.

"I was just about ready to pull the pillows out from underneath your head to wake you up," she said looking down at me.

I groaned loudly feeling a smile on my lips. Then, I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down on top of me. I moved my arms up to her shoulders and held her where she was.

"Yusei what are you doing?" she asked through her giggling.

I squeezed her again, feeling her breath on my neck. A shiver went through my body at the feel of it. I shouldn't have noticed, but I did; and I think she did too.

She must've because when she did, she planted a kiss on the same spot. I shivered again and loosened my grip on her. She then shifted so that she was lying next to me.

I flipped her so that she was underneath me. I held her wrists down onto the bed and I held down her legs by interlocking my ankles with hers.

"Why did you wake me?" I asked her playfully while flashing a smile at her.

I knew my smile was her only weakness. She then blushed a deep crimson and cast her gaze away from mine.

"Breakfast is ready," she said playfully while struggling against my grip.

I let her up and we walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

***~Later~***

Aki POV

"That was an interesting day," Crow said flopping down on the twins' couch.

"I'm going to bed," I said heading for the staircase.

I hear soft footsteps behind me. I smiled to myself and kept walking. It wasn't until the person who had been following me, closed and locked the door to my bedroom, trapping me inside. I turned around and saw Yusei. He probably wanted to 'practice' more about being a couple.

He advanced towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me into a kiss and I rested my hands on his chest, accidently feeling his muscles. He was a well-built man for his age. He was in perfect shape and had a drop-dead-gorgeous tan.

We pulled back suddenly, gasping for air. We then locked lips again for a second time. He was by far, the best kisser I'd ever tasted, and I was sure I wouldn't be tasting anyone else for a long while. Good. Because I wanted this so badly, and Andore could never, ever, take Yusei's place in my life.

Yusei POV

I knew she liked this.

I could feel it.

She wanted this.

And Andore could never give this to her.

We pulled back again and I noticed a smile that graced her perfect lips. I smiled back, and again, it was one of those rare smiles my fangirls loved so much. I pulled her back into a hug and I felt her arms lock around my shoulders. I guess now is as good a time as ever…

"Akiza, I have something to tell you…" I said trailing off.

We pulled back, but we were still in each other's embrace. There was confusion and excitement clashing in her brown eyes.

I couldn't help but smile. I dropped my head briefly, and then brought it back up to look into her eyes.

Those beautiful earth brown eyes.

And they were no longer dull.

Because, once again, I'd saved her.

"Umm…Yusei?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?" I mumbled, still a bit lost in my own fantasies.

"You were gonna tell me something?" she said, the same gleam of emotions in her eyes.

"Oh, right well…" I started, and then exhaled loudly.

"I love you!" I blurted out.

"I really love you, no joke. I know we're faking about being a couple so you can get away from Andore…but I want to what's between us to be real…" I said pausing to let it set in.

"I really love you Akiza. I want to be your real boyfriend…" I repeated, trailing off as I waited for her reaction.

Her smile faded.

My heart sank.

Then, she threw her arms around me.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said nuzzling into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. We pulled back shortly after and smiled at each other.

We stood there for what seemed like forever, lost in each other's eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the doorway.

Starry: CLIFFHANGER! This is sure to piss off my friends at school!

Luna: You got that right…

Yusei: Reviews are love, so if you love Starry review, if you don't review anyway.


	4. Blackout!

Starry: Here's chapter 4, now you are only reading this if someone guessed who the person was correctly and I think some of you will not be surprised at who this person is.

Luna: When I read the rough draft, I wasn't really that surprised.

Yusei: Yeah actually I wasn't either.

Jack: That's really lame, you should be ashamed.

Leo: REALLY? YOU MADE IT BE- *mph!*

Crow: He wasn't about to say anything please enjoy the story.

Akiza: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

'_Oh no…'_

"Well isn't this interesting?" said a short man standing next to the original speaker.

"Yusei's got a girlfriend!" the speaker said again as Yusei and I untangled ourselves.

"Now boys, don't be so mean to him. How many of you have had a girlfriend?" said a brown-haired woman who had taken hold of the speaker's ear. "You should be ashamed of yourselves boys! Now say you're sorry at once!"

"Alright, alright! We're sorry Yuse, we just never expected you to ever get a girlfriend," the speaker said as he was released from the woman's grip.

"It's alright Tanner," Yusei said as his friends from the facility stepped into the room and I lifted and sat Akiza down on her bed.

"So she is your girlfriend?" the old man asked rushing over to Yusei.

"Yes Yunagi, Aki is my girlfriend," Yusei said smiling with a glance over to me.

I smiled back as the woman and Jack, Crow, Bruno, the twins and Yusei's Satellite friends walked into the room.

Aki was Yusei's nickname for me and I thought it was very cute. I used my powers to turn the light on so I could see everyone's faces.

"So it was Akiza you were after aye' Yusei?" the woman who's face I could now see had slung an arm around Yusei's shoulders making him blush a deep crimson color.

"I guess so Martha," he said as she let him go and he scooted over to me while placing his left arm around my waist.

He looked at me and I gave him a gentle smile, which he returned.

"Well since Akiza's your girlfriend Yusei, have you kissed her yet?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, Yusei have you kissed her yet?" Blitz asked.

Yusei's face got even redder and he looked away from us.

"No, he hasn't yet," I lied; technically it was true that we hadn't kissed as a _real _couple, but we did kiss before that.

"Oh come on Yusei," Martha said throwing her hands in the air. "You need to show her you love her, now kiss her right this second," she said laughing as her hands returned to her lap.

Yusei turned to me, his face bright red. He slowly leaned in and planted his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back gently, but not enough to turn him on. We pulled back shortly after and smiled at each other.

"Haha! That's what I like to see!" Martha shouted before smacking Yusei on the back causing him to fall on top of me.

We both blushed scarlet as everyone's eyes widened and they soon burst out laughing.

'_Expressionless Yusei. Get up and walk out of the room with me.'_

He nodded once to me and we got up. We then walked hand-in-hand, our faces expressionless, out of the room.

Yusei POV

"How do you think they opened the door?" I asked her once we were downstairs.

"Tanner. I could hear him picking the lock," she said as we walked outside.

I let out a big sigh. "You wanna go for a ride?" I asked her.

"Yeah…that'd be nice," she replied as I tossed her a helmet.

She got on behind me and placed her arms around my waist. I blushed slightly at the gesture. I revved the engine and we took off into the night. I watched the rising moon and realized that the streetlights weren't on. Something was very wrong; I mean it was pitch black out and no lights at all. Not even coming from the enormous skyscrapers that occupied most of the downtown area. Akiza must have noticed this too because she squeezed me tighter then she normally did.

"Yusei…why aren't the streetlights on?" she asked.

"A blackout maybe?" I replied turning on the runner's headlights.

"I think we should pull over," Akiza said looking behind us.

I wondered what she was looking at. I heard Security cruisers behind us and I pulled over to the side of the road. An officer pulled over behind us. I told Akiza to dismount the runner and take off her helmet. She did so as the officer approached.

"Good evening Officer Trudge," Akiza said politely as the said officer walked over.

"Good evening Ms. Izinski, Mr. Fudo. I'm glad I caught you two. Someone has caused a power outage throughout the entire city and we need you two to help," he said without his usual tone.

"Wait, wait, wait…I can understand how you need Yusei, but why do you need me?" Akiza asked.

"Because you helped locate your mother's engagement ring in the septic system last month," he replied sternly, grabbing her by the wrist.

She ripped away from his grip and ran behind me.

'_Trudge wouldn't do something like that…'_

"Hold on," I said staring down the man before me.

"That isn't Trudge…" Akiza whispered from behind me.

I nodded slightly to her.

Akiza POV

I saw him nod the slightest bit, then two silhouettes approached Yusei from wither side and before I could say or do anything, one on the figures struck him in the back of the head. I dropped to my knees to help him. I shook him but he wouldn't move. One second my boyfriend was lying unconscious in my arms, the next…all I could see was black…

Starry: Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! Questions that will be answered in the next and final chapter:

Luna: Who are these unsavory characters?

Crow: What do they want with Yusei and Akiza?

Jack: And who or what caused the blackout?

Yusei & Akiza: Please read and review!


	5. Confrontation

Starry: Sorry about the long update! I've been so busy with other things that I haven't had time to type this up.

Ruka: Took you long enough…

Crow: Once again, the characters are not really hard to guess.

Starry: Shut it Crow…I haven't had much good writing in a long time.

Yusei: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Yusei POV 

I woke up in a large metal room.

I sat up and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I rubbed it gently as I let my gaze wander the room. In the midst of my mind wandering I noticed something about my size and red lying on the floor next to me.

My eyes widened and I remembered.

"Akiza, Akiza, wake up!" I called to her while shaking her gently.

Her eyes slowly opened and I heaved a heavy sigh of relief seeing that she was alright. As she sat up I noticed that she looked unsteady so, being the gentleman that I am, I let her lean on me.

"Yusei, where are we?" she asked softly as she nuzzled into my shoulder, her eyes slowly scanning the area around us.

"I don't know Akiza…" I said as I rested my hand on her hip.

"Awww…Now don't you two look cute?" a voice said from a source of which I could not find.

"Who are you?" I countered. "Come out here and face me you cowards!" I shouted, immediately jumping to my feet, anger and rage pulsing rapidly through veins.

"We are not cowards!" a second voice said from the shadows.

"Then come out here where we can see you bastards!" Akiza shouted from beside me as she also stood up; slower, but ready.

Soon three figures appeared from the shadows and my eyes widened in shock and I felt Akiza stiffen behind me.

Three figures, three faces, and you could only guess who it was the faces belonged to Jean, Breo and Andore of Team Unicorn.

"What do you want?" Akiza said defensively as she narrowed her eyes to give Andore the 'Akiza Izinski Death Glare' which is guaranteed to make grown men cry.

"Only you, my darling," Andore replied gazing lovingly back at her.

"Shut up you lying bastard," I said for Akiza.

I felt her stiffen even more behind me. (If that were possible) I could easily tell that she was surprised.

Akiza POV

Yusei had never sworn around me before. He was usually so calm and collected, but now he's just about lost his temper.

"Ooh…that king has a dark side," Andore started before punching Yusei in the gut. "Let's see how he can take some pain with his new attitude."

He fell to the ground and I knelt down to him.

"Yusei, are you alright?" I asked, feeling my nerves begin to fray.

"I'm fine…" he grunted and tried to stand back up.

"He won't be fine after this!" Andore shouted before bringing his leg back to kick Yusei in the head.

His foot began to swing forward and I moved my self in front of Yusei so I would get hit at the last second. His foot connected with the center of my back and I was sent flying over Yusei's body and across the room.

"Akiza!" Yusei shouted and stood up, a little too abruptly and ran over to me.

"I-I'm alright Yusei…Don't worry about me…" I chocked out before I began coughing.

I coughed very loudly and saw red dots on the floor. I coughed again and more appeared. I soon realized that blood was dripping out from the corner of my mouth. I looked up to Yusei to see his eyes firm, trying to stay strong for me.

"You'll pay for hurting my girlfriend!" Andore shouted while charging at Yusei and I.

I watched as Yusei closed his eyes and stood up. He turned around with his eyes still closed and grabbed his fist and shoved him backwards into Jean and Breo, who in turn locked their arms around one of Andore's to keep him in place.

"Jean! Breo! W-What are you guys doing? I thought you were on my side!" he shouted.

"We _were_ on your side, but not anymore. You've taken this way too far Andore and it needs to stop," Jean said coolly.

"And besides! Do you even know who she is?" Breo shouted.

"A stubborn bitch who doesn't understand who the hottest guy in Neo Domino is," Andore muttered.

"Dude! Shut up! She has way more power in this town than you think. Her father is the Senator! She could get you sent to jail or even executed!" Breo shouted at him.

"Either that or she'd execute you herself," Jean cut in tossing two items to Yusei.

"Sorry about kidnapping you guys, I hope you can forgive us," he said.

That was all I heard before my world went black.

Yusei POV

"Now go and get her out of here. She needs immediate medical attention," he finished as I went over to Akiza and picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you Jean, Breo. I'm sure we can forgive you two, but Andore is a different story and what he's done is what no one should have to suffer through, especially Akiza," I replied.

They both nodded to me.

"Your runner is right outside," Breo said as I started for the door.

I nodded to them before rushing outside to my runner. I balanced her on my lap and took off through the darkening atmosphere to Neo Domino General Hospital.

Starry: Ooh! Epic fight scene!

Ruka: Impressive, but it's up to the readers to tell what they think.

Crow: Not helping her mood today Ruka, I still think that sunburn is still getting to her.

Starry: Oh you bet it is. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one and I hope you liked this one! Sorry again for the length but I promise that the next chapter will not disappoint!

Rua: Please R&R.


	6. All's Well That End's Well

Starry: DUN DUN DUN!

Ruka: It's the final chapter!

Akiza: Finally, this crummy story will be over…

Crow: Well I think it was interesting. Wouldn't you agree Yusei?

Yusei: * blushes * True in some ways.

Rua: STARRY DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS

Jack: Okay who the hell gave him chocolate this time?

Yusei POV

"Oh, poor Akiza…" Luna said, watching Akiza's unmoving body lying on the hospital bed with all kinds of tubes attached to her.

"So what really happened?" Crow asked, coming up beside me.

"Andore had punched me and I was lying on the ground. Akiza came over to help me but Andore was going to kick me in the head but she moved in front and he kicked her right in the center of her spine," I replied casting my gaze once again at my broken girlfriend.

"Oh geez, sounds like you two had quite a night," he replied.

"Who had 'quite a night'?" Jack asked coming through the doorway with three cups of coffee, a smirk on his mouth.

"Not that kind of night Jack," I said as he handed me my coffee.

"Then what happened tonight after you guys left?" Jack asked.

Crow, knowing that I didn't want to explain it again, took Jack by the arm into the opposite corner of the room to relay to Jack what I had just told him.

I took a sip of my coffee and my eyes flew open. I then stuck my tongue out in disgust. I forgot that I hate-, I mean highly dislike coffee. When no one was looking I dumped the contents of the cup onto the fern next to the window.

I crossed the room to Akiza's bed. She didn't look broken, but I could tell by the pained look on her unconscious face that she was in a lot of pain. I reached out to her and stroked her hair, praying that she'd wake up soon.

"Please Aki, wake up…" I said softly, almost to myself.

About two hours later the others left and soon Akiza and I were the only ones in the room. I hadn't moved from her side and I continued stroking her hair. The pained expression on her face was now gone and a bit earlier a nurse cane in and said that they were going to take the tubes off and that she was going to be fine.

"Will there be any differences in my friend? Like will she have spasms or memory lapses?" I asked the nurse wile she worked.

"Of course not, she wasn't hit hard enough for any physical, mental or emotional effects to affect her," the nurse answered smiling at me.

"You must really care about his girl," she said as she finished up.

I stared at her then brought my gaze back to Akiza's motionless form.

"Yeah, I do," I said softly.

"Well I'm sure that when she wakes up she'll be happy to see you," the nurse replied. "Do you want me to bring a cot for you to sleep on?"

"Yes please, that would be very nice of you," I replied as she walked out of the room.

"Don't worry Akiza, I'm here for you," I mumbled softly to her.

Moments later the nurse returned with my cot and I set it up. She asked if I needed anything else, I politely said no like any gentleman would and she left.

I lied down on the cot which I'd put next to her bed. They were the same height off the ground so I could see her face. She still lie facing the ceiling but her face was now peaceful and calm.

After about another two to three hours I kissed her on the forehead and decided to go to sleep. But after I did so I heard shuffling. I sat up to see what it was but my ears directed my eyes to the figure in the other bed.

Akiza was moving.

I lied back down and brought her close to me. I watched as her eyes slowly opened and locked with mine. I smiled. Her eyes scanned over me and then she threw her arms around me. I rested my hands around her waist and held her.

"I-I missed y-you…" she stuttered.

"I missed you too," I replied softly.

I pulled away from her a bit so I could see her face. She yawned, and I thought it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I pulled her close to me again and we lied like that for I don't know how long.

Akiza POV

Yusei is such a strong man and a very caring one at that. I missed him so much. But not enough that if I woke up and he was making out with me to actually forgive him and not slap him across the face. Jk. I would never do that. I love him to pieces.

I noticed him leaning when we pulled back for a second time. I followed his lead and closed the space between our faces. It was the most passionate kiss between us so far in our relationship. A definite sign that we were meant for each other. We pulled back heartbeats later, both of us gasping for air.

"Please don't leave me…" I pleaded to him.

"I won't, not now, not ever. I'll love you until the end of time," he replied.

An awkward silence came over us and as soon as it did he broke it.

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said the moonlight filtering in from the window sparkling in my eyes and brightening my face.

"Alright then. Goodnight Aki," he said before I scooted closer to him.

"Goodnight Yusei, I love you," I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you too Aki, I always will," he whispered in my left ear.

And that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The most at ease I'd been in years.

**THE END!**

Starry: And there you have it.

Ruka: So romantic! * wipes eyes with tissue *

Crow: So emotional! * blows nose *

Yusei: … * gawking at computer screen *

Akiza: … * gawking at computer screen *

Jack: Amazing as usual Starry.

*everyone stares at Jack in surprise*

Jack: What? I like her stories!

Rua: Only the ones that aren't about you.

Yusei & Akiza: Please R&R.


End file.
